Pull-out guides for guiding a drawer have already become known in many different embodiments as a full-extension pull-out with a cabinet rail, a central rail and a drawer rail, and as a partial or simple pull-out with a cabinet rail and a drawer rail. One application relates to base-mounted guides, for example, in which the pull-out guides are attached below a drawer base of a drawer which is made of wood, for example. Particularly in pull-outs which consist of a cabinet rail and of a drawer rail and which are arranged in what is called a face frame arrangement on the item of furniture, a pull-out length of the pull-out and/or a weight load is limited.